1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens assembly, more particularly to a compact wide-angle four-piece imaging lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional imaging lens assembly is frequently adopted in an electronic product, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, a camera and so forth. With the continuous improvement of electronic products, a tendency toward compact design while maintaining high performance of the electronic products is desired. Accordingly, an imaging lens assembly is also developed toward a trend of being compact and having thin dimensions. Meanwhile, for the purpose of raising resolving power, an imaging lens assembly is required to progress to have a wider angle of view.
Even though conventional imaging lens assemblies, such as the optical lens assemblies disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Publication Numbers 201215941, 201224568 and 201239443, are provided with four-piece lens frameworks, these imaging lens assemblies may not further satisfy a desire for compact design and a wider angle of view.
Accordingly, in order to enable an electronic device to achieve effects of both compact design and high performance, a wide-angle imaging lens assembly capable of improving resolving power thereof and having miniature dimensions is desired on the market.